The invention relates generally to a filter for computers. It is adaptable to various kinds of computers, but attention is directed to a common form of computer, having an outer housing or casing, and various internal elements therein. This devise is commonly known as a PC or personal computer. It includes an internal fan for developing a current of air through the casing for cooling the internal elements which develop heat in their course of operation.
Computers are very often used in a shop environment where dust particles are developed, and in driving a current of air through the computers, the dust particles are drawn through the computers and deposited on the internal elements.
A main purpose of the invention is to provide a filter for filtering the air in which the computers are placed, and especially, such a filter having the following uses and advantages.
1. The filter is applied to the computer by completely enclosing it and filtering all of the air that passes through the computer.
2. The filter is a very simple article, very simple to manufacture and simple to use.
3. An individual filter is applied to each separate computer.
4. The filter dimensions can be easily modified to assume the shape and size of any of a wide variety of computers.
5. The filter includes a bag which enables an opening to be cut therethrough in register with an opening in the computer, and again closed to an almost perfect sealed position.